Signal processing systems are used in a wide variety of applications to process various types of signals. For example, a signal processing system may be used in a process control system to control the operation of a processing facility. As a particular example, the signal processing system could manage the use of valves in the processing facility using various signals related to the operation of the valves. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants.
Conventional signal processing systems often process signals that suffer from noise or other disturbances. Conventional signal processing systems filter the signals using low-pass filters to remove the noise or other disturbances from the signals. Low-pass filters often cannot eliminate much of the noise or other disturbances from the signals without impeding the performance of the signal processing systems.